lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sims 3 Showtime LP
Let's Play The Sims 3: Showtime is Lifesimmer's LP based around The Sims 3: Showtime ''expansion pack. There series launches with three unique Sims: Mariah Swan, Naomi Bender and Trey Doran. Storyline The series originally focused on the lives of three characters, all of whom take on Showtime careers. Mariah Swan, the singer, is the first to be introduced. Naomi Bender, the acrobat, was introduced second, a character inspired by the character of the same name from ''The Wolf of Wall Street. The third and final character is Trey Doran, a magician. He is the only male of the three main characters. At the end of the first episode, Mariah, Naomi and Trey move into their first home. The first half of the series concentrates on the development of the three main characters' skills, whilst the second half focused more on character development and relationships within the household. Naomi often clashes with her housemates, getting into fights with Trey and Mariah and being disliked by both. However, Naomi later apologises to Mariah for her uncanny behaviour. An ongoing storyline throughout the first part of the series was the love triangle between Trey, Mariah and Sadie Mason. Eventually in the tenth episode, Trey asks Sadie to move in with them, causing friction within the house. In the fourteenth episode, Trey became the first housemate to go on tour in another town. The following episode saw Mariah and Sadie's differences being resolved, ending in the pair befriending each other. In Part 15: "Master Acrobat", Naomi mastered her profession and received a Genie called Cindy Cromwell. She requested the wishes of Fortune and Love, before freeing the Genie in the nineteenth episode. She soon began in a relationship with Sadie's ex-boyfriend, Rich Richmond. Following this, in the twentieth episode, Mariah became pregnant via the sperm donation of Trey Doran. However, she lost the baby, and instead decided to adopt a child. She named her adoptive daughter Porsha, joining as the sixth member of the household. Sadie begins a relationship with Akira Wang, thus cheating on Trey. Akira later finds out, publicly disgracing Sadie as a cheater. Trey eventually breaks up with Sadie as a result of this, though asks to remain friends; to which she accepts. Following this, Sadie departs. In Part 23: "Ginny", it becomes clear that Naomi's boyfriend, Rich, has been ignoring her. When he asks to go on a date with Cindy, she, being a Genie, banishes him from Starlight Shores. After Sadie's exit in the twenty-third episode, Mariah and Trey grew closer, and eventually became romantically involved with each other; and later married in Part 28: "Wedding". The following episode, with the self-explanatory title "Egypt & Honeymoon", saw Mariah and Trey departing for their post-wedding vacation, and the first vacation of the series. The "Tomb Raiders" episode was the first episode to star a selection of cast members, with only Mariah and Trey appearing. Sometime during their Honeymoon, Mariah and Trey conceived a baby. In Part 31: "House Party", Porsha cursed her adoptive father, Trey, turning him into a Zombie and making his moods low. In return, Mariah and Trey contemplated sending Porsha to Military School. Meanwhile, Mariah received the Genie, wishing upon a large family. In the same episode, Mariah gave birth to triplets, including two boys, Owen and Nathan, and one girl, Charlotte. Since the episode "Wedding", Naomi had an ongoing relationship with Javed Mier, in a gold-digging storyline. In the penultimate episode of the series, "Murder", the Naomi saga came to an end when she moved out of the Doran household, marrying Javed and conceiving his children, followed by Naomi and Porsha submitting a plot to kill him. Whilst Naomi is sleeping, Porsha stabs Javed, killing him. Mariah and Trey's relationship is broken off after allegations that Mariah had cheated. Mariah won the court case. During the triplets' birthday party, Porsha died in a house fire. In "Finale", Porsha is resurrected, and the Doran's story comes to an end. Naomi gives birth to Peyton and later adopts Phoebe; the series closes. Episodes The Sims 3 Showtime LP has 35 episodes. Additional Episodes On August 16, 2014, between parts 28 and 29, two additional episodes under name Let's Decorate: TS3 Showtime House '''were released. Those episodes were showing Lifesimmer decorating new house for household from the Showtime LP. First episode was showing decorating downstairs, while second episode was showing upstairs and outside of the house. List of Sims '''Main characters Sadie Mason became a regular character in the tenth episode, "Sadie". She featured in the series prior to this, but in a recurring tone. She departed in the twenty-third episode, "Ginny". Cindy Cromwell was a Genie who first appeared in "Master Acrobat", and was freed by Naomi in "Free the Genie", becoming a series regular. Porsha Swan joins the main cast as Mariah's adoptive daughter in the twenty-first episode, "Porsha". In "OO Baby! Baby, Baby?" Mariah gave birth to triplets Owen, Nathan and Charlotte, thus completing the household. Former characters Ginny made a guest appearance as a temporary replacement for Sadie. She was added to the household due to Genie Cindy Cromwell's mistake. Although it was in favor that she stayed a regular, she left at the end of the episode. Other characters *Rich Richmond (1x18–1x23) is Naomi's ex-boyfriend. *Akira Wang (1x21–1x22) is Sadie's ex-boyfriend. He broke up with her when he found out she was cheating. *Javed Meir (1x28–1x34) is Naomi's current fiancé, whom she is marrying for his money. *Debra (1x29–1x35) is the Butler of the main household. Trivia *''The Sims 3: Showtime'' is the sixth expansion pack for'' The Sims 3''.It was released on March 6, 2012. *On August 1, 2014, Lifesimmer announced that The Sims 3 Showtime LP will be done until September 2, 2014, so she can start The Sims 4 LP. **According that, the last part of Showtime LP was uploaded in August 30, 2014. *This is the second LP to feature additional "Let's Decorate" episodes, the first being The Sims 3 Pets LP. *LifeSimmer revealed in episode 29 of the LP that more Sims will be joining the household at a later date, however, it is unknown if this will happen considering that The Sims 4 LP is due to begin in September. Ld-ts3showtime.jpg|Video cover of additional "Let's Decorate" episodes Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays Category:Finished Let's Plays